Lucky Masen
by MusicAddict5
Summary: Its the 200 Butterfly and the favorite for the Olympic race is Mike Phelps, but what happens if Edward Masen happens to blow him out of the water? Bella has a strong dislike where Masen is concerned, but when Phelps believes Bella should make him feel better, Masen might show a few redeeming qualities. A/H Lemon Warning! This is a B/E one shot. Enjoy! :)


**Me: Well hello lovely readers!**

**Alfred: They're probably all pissed that you didn't update your stories but you posted a one shot. **

**Me: I know! I'm sorry, but this was just lying around on my computer and I really haven't had time write new stuff... *slowly hiding under desk to avoid rotten veggies and fruit being thrown***

**Alfred: *raising eyebrow* **

**Me: And...I may or may not have huge writers block on my other stories... *cringe***

**Alfred: Mmmhmmm, I thought so. **

**Me: *jabbing Alfred with pencil* Shut it! ****Anyway, I wrote this shot this past summer during the Olympics, I love watching the swimming and this idea popped into my head. I'd also like to say that I have nothing against Phelps, it's just part of the fic and he's pretty much a really douche version of Mike in this story. In addition, I have some stuff with how the teams are owned and I know that this is probably wrong information, but this is a fictional piece and I didn't even know where to start looking into how the Olympic teams are funded and/or owned. **

**Alfred: So don't get all mad if you come across something that is wrong. **

**Me: I also don't have any rights to Twilight, and of the characters, and of the names in this story for the swimmers. I do, however, own the huge Lemon that you will come across. ;)**

**Alfred: Which reminds us... WARNING! THERE IS A GRAPHIC LEMON IN THIS SHOT. **

**Me: Exactly, there's a reason this fic is rated M, so please no bad reviews on that part. If you have something against it, please send me a private message. I don't care if there are bad reviews about the rest of the story, but please make them constructive. :)**

**Alfred: This is Musica's first full blown lemon so, yeah, reviews would help if you can spare a few seconds to type one up. **

**Me: I think that's about it, I hope you all enjoy, and please REVIEW!**

**Alfred: You think they got the hint?**

**Me: :D**

* * *

**Rate: M (For a Reason)**

**Author: MusicAddict5**

**Status: Complete/One Shot**

**Beta'd: No**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Twilight Characters, or any other names appearing in this piece.**

_**Lucky Masen**_

I looked at the screen which was showing all the swimmers for the Butterfly 200 race. Japan, Russia, China, and the UK's were all shown before they turned the camera to the American team. It was America's favorite, Edward Masen. He was tall and handsome, with his lean and muscular body, chiseled jaw, perfect features, amazing hair, and brilliant green eyes that sparkled. He had knocked Phelps right out of the water when he had entered this year. Even though he was a first time Olympist, he was 24 years old. He never responded when people asked him why he didn't enter the Olympics earlier, but it was suggested because of a hard past.

What was this American favorite doing in preparation for his race?

He had his hand down his pants.

Yup, probably readjusting the way that guys do, but regardless, he was in public and had billions of eyes on him. The camera stayed on him and he finally jerked his eyes in the direction of the camera. At first his face showed shock with a tad bit of embarrassment, but then it turned into a smirk and he slowly withdrew his hand.

I shook my head. I hated these preppy, cocky stars. Masen was rich and everyone knew it. He was dick, and everyone knew it. But worse? He had a large rep with women, and _everyone_ knew it.

I was standing in the prepping area for America, waiting for Masen and Phelps to get ready. The race was only 15 minutes away, and Phelps was readying himself in a calm state. I looked over to see Masen flirting with one of the female assistant coaches, not even having the decency to take his ear-buds out to talk to her.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over when Phelps stood.

"Can I get you anything sir?" I asked, ready with water, music, or anything else he might need. Phelps gave me a nervous smile and shook his head.

"What have I told you about the sir thing though?" he asked.

I laughed. "If I want to be called Bella, I better call you Mike."

The swimmer nodded as he grabbed his swim cap and goggles. "Good. So _Bella_," he stressed, "who do you place your bet on?"

I looked around and all the male swimmers. "Honestly?" I asked.

"Of course. Quite frankly you have a better knowledge of everyone in this race, and maybe the whole American swimming team."

I tried not to look nervous. "Oh yeah? And why would you think that. I'm just a prep girl. I make sure that Team America is ready to go, whether that is you, Vollmer, Adlington, or-" I cut myself off as I looked at Masen with an eye roll, "Masen."

Phelps let out a laugh. "Sure, but I know your last name Hun, and it sure ain't this Hale crap." He told me with a smirk. "Swan." He whispered.

I was in shock at first but then glared at the gold medalist. "Don't you dare say a word!" I hissed. "I like being what I am, not what my family is. I'll work my way up if I please, but I will not have you saying a word to anyone."

He held up is hands in mock surrender. "Sure Buttercup. But if I were you, I'd use the status." Before I could respond a coach yelled.

"Alright, Phelps, Masen, you guys are up. Get your stuff and let's get up there." Coach Cullen yelled.

Coach was an incredibly good looking man. Who am I kidding? He was drop dead gorgeous, with blond hair cropped short, sea blue eyes, and the lithe body of a swimmer. He was in his early 40s now but he didn't look it; he had never made the Olympics, even though he had qualified in the pre. Just barely missed it all three times he tried, before his shoulder gave out.

Both men followed Coach Cullen, and as I said good luck, Phelps smirked. I glared, but was distracted when Masen winked at me.

"You my prize if I win?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes yet again at him. "Tell you what, if you not only come in first, but Phelps doesn't place in the top three. I'll owe you a kiss."

His eyes widened. "Really now? Is that a promise?"

"Sure." I shrugged. There was no way that Phelps wouldn't place, even if Masen did manage to beat him. Masen had been swimming all day where as Phelps had been more relaxed and focused for this and one other race. For some reason, today it seemed that Masen was on a mission, not to win a gold, but to win as many as possible. Like this was his one chance and he intended to take it.

"Well then I'll be swimming for you Love." Masen told me before walking away.

To my disgust my heart fluttered at his words; as did other…parts. I had a flash of hope that Masen would win, just so I could run my fingers through his hair and feel his is full perfect lips.

_Whoa, where the hell did that come from?_

I cursed myself for even having the thought and I shook it out of my head the second it was there and focused on the race.

The announcer talked as the participants took their places and got ready. Some swung their limbs getting loose, others splashed water all over their bodies. Yet, as the seconds ticked they all fell into the same pattern.

Big breath in.

Swing arms.

Check goggles.

Breathe out.

Big breath in.

Check goggles.

Swing arms.

Breath out.

Roll neck.

Swing arms.

It was announced that the race was starting, and then the signal sounded and the men lined up and took their places. The whole area quieted and took their breathe and the 8 swimmers from all over the world took their poses.

Then the signal buzzed and they all jumped into the water. As I watched I listened to the men speaking commentary on the small TV next to me.

"And they are off. All the take offs were very good, but it looks like Masen and Phelps are taking the lead on this first lap. "There would be a total of 4 laps so I knew that this first would not really determine anything. "Looking at their turns and it looks that Phelps has the most power coming back off the wall, but Schooling is right there with him, Masen not far behind." I watched the men's powerful strokes as the used all their ability to win a race they had been preparing for four years. Each was determined, skilled, and hopefully, but only three would go home with medals. Everything looked to be normal till the push off of the 2nd lap. I wasn't the only one that caught it either.

"Whoa, and look at Masen. We're seeing some change here, as his push off the wall is amazing. He's now cutting through the water and wait!" There was a pause as we all saw Masen take off as if he had been holding back for the first half of the race. "That's it he's taking the lead by a long shot!"

I watched in awe. And not only was this the case with Masen, but Schooling and Pavoni were now behind him, both neck and neck for second. I was sure that Masen would lose it and slow down, however, he didn't. In fact the whole arena – and probably world – watched in shock as Edward A. Masen got a good 15m ahead of all the other swimmers. His lead seemed to motivate Pavoni and Schooling, yet Phelps couldn't catch up.

Everything seemed to slow down as the men pushed off on their last lap. Masen was still ahead of everyone, no one seeming to catch him, and Schooling, Pavoni, and Phelps were now all so close together that no one could tell who had the lead, not even the commentary.

All the noise faded as I watched. I stood opened mouthed as Masen pounded the wall with his hand, taking Phelps theory four years ago to an extreme. He hit the wall like he meant it.

Even though it looked like Masen was far ahead, in the terms of time he was only a couple of seconds or less. As the other three men in line hit the wall everything was silent and then the noise erupted.

I whooped for my team; happy, even though I was shocked. It was good for us to come in first in the Butterfly, and if we did this well for the rest of the races, Team U.S.A would be on top.

The swimmers had no idea even if the rest of the world did. Then we saw the times and places on the screen. Masen was first of course, then Pavoni and finally…Schooling. Phelps didn't place. I saw all their faces clearly on the screen. Masen was grinning excitedly like a kid on Christmas. He slapped the water and whopped, laughing with his opponents good naturedly, as were all the men congratulating each other. But Phelps was not, he just stared at the screen, and then Masen. Anger slowly started to set in his face.

They were all ushered out of the water as Masen and the other two did quick interviews. Phelps didn't come back to the prep ring, yet I didn't notice where he went as I watched Masen. I didn't like him, but as he grinned like a school boy and did interviews, I was amazed. Gone was all the flirtiness, the cockiness, and in its place stood a guy running his hand through his hair and telling the interviewer that he was in shock and he didn't know what happened out there. All he did was put his heart into it and hoped for the best.

When he came back into the ring to put on sweats for the medal ceremony, he was still grinning No one thought he was going to do it, but he did. And it was amazing.

Before I knew what I was doing, I threw myself at him and hugged the man. He hugged me back and the feeling of his strong wet arms around me made me feel many different things. Yet mostly, I felt safe, desired, and tingly? Maybe?

I opened my eyes to see a camera on us, and quickly backed up. I didn't like this man. He was arrogant, and a total flirt, and way too cocky.

For a moment he looked confused till he saw us on camera. His grin never wavered, and he didn't say a word, but I could tell that maybe things would be different between us. Maybe it was an act and he'd be differently around me.

Coach called Masen away to get him ready for the medal and I walked out of the main arena to prepare my stuff to leave. It had been the last race of the night and I was ready to get back to my hotel. I watched as the American Anthem played and Edward silently mouthed the words as he stood in the middle of Pavoni and Schooling. His face was practically glowing and I thought that I might have seen him look at me right after the song ended.

I walked away after grabbing some more of my stuff when I realized that I had left my iPod by our vender earlier that day. I walked into the room where it was and found it deserted with everything closed. I hoped that I hadn't lost my iPod for good as I found the hall I was looking for.

The room where it was, was dark, but I didn't mind as I walked slowly with a smile on my face thinking about perfect scenarios were Masen was nice to everyone and hugged me again.

"Walking alone are we?" I heard. I spun around to see Phelps leaning against the wall.

"Just getting my stuff together. Good race." I told him with a smile.

He scoffed. "Yeah, good race."

I sighed. "Come on Mike. Coming in first isn't everything and you had a good race for your heat."

When he met my eyes, his were dark and something wasn't right. "We both know that this isn't true, and that hug with Masen. I thought you hated him." Phelps spat.

"I don't hate him; I've just never liked him. But winning a gold medal is huge! I'm proud of anyone on my team that does well. Just like I'm proud of you."

The man moved towards me. "I think you're up to something. I think that you put Masen on something. But why aren't you sharing Bella?" He asked, getting even closer now. I took a step back and ran into a wall. He was high, probably coke, but I wasn't sure. I tried to calm myself.

"Mike. Come on, you know I'd never give Masen anything to make him swim better, I wouldn't break the rules."

He stalked closer and gently stroked my cheek. "Well what about that hot body of yours? I know that you're giving that to him, and I want some too." He growled as his fingers griped my hip.

"Let. Her. Go." I heard a voice demand.

I knew exactly who it was, and I had never been happier to hear the voice than in that moment.

Mike tssked his tongue. "Sorry Masen, it's my turn. You had your win of the evening and now it's time I made myself feel better."

"I don't think so. Remove your hand before I do it for you." Masen told him coming into my line of sight. He was in his warm up uniform, the gold medal still around his neck.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked with a sneer.

Masen moved forward with the speed we had seen in the pool. He quickly unlatched Mike's fingers from my hip and twisted his arm. When he let go of his hand he punched him in the stomach.

"You're high Michael. Leave and I won't tell coach. You know what he'd say if you showed up high with a report of hurting Bella?" Mike was still angry but I could see his face go white, even in the dark. "Yeah, I thought so."

Before anything else could happen, Masen had me out the door and into another conference like room that wasn't being used and dark.

As soon as we entered the room Masen turned around and looked me in the eye, putting his hands on my face.

"Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he? Shit, this night was going so good."

I looked curiously as Masen looked me over. I wasn't hurt, a little freaked out maybe, but not hurt. Yet, Masen's concern puzzled me. I mean what the hell? This man flirts in front of me all the time, is always a cocky jackass, and has never really tried to have a conversation with me.

"Masen, I'm fine. Don't worry. You should be out celebrating." I said with a soft smile, catching both his hands and his eyes.

He took a deep breath. "It's Edward. I hate when people call me Masen. And I was coming to find you to celebrate when everything happened." He said running his hand through his hair.

I was a little shocked, but I smiled. Yeah, I had a feeling things would be different. "Well I'm right here. We can go celebrate if you want. Is the whole team going out?" I asked.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Edward asked, "Bella, you can tell me if you're not. It won't get you fired or anything, you didn't do anything wrong."

I laughed at the thought, "I'm not going to get fired Edward." I said rolling my eyes. "And this isn't my first rodeo. You don't know how many times I've had to deal with you people on drugs. Phelps was just a little more determined than the others."

Edward frowned at me. "What? Why would you be dealing with the druggies on the team?" He raised an eyebrow. "And why are you so sure you wouldn't get fired. Not that you would, but most of the Prep Squad would be scared shitless that they would be thrown out because Phelps is such a huge deal."

I froze. Shit. I couldn't tell Edward, sure he was being nicer, but that was not blackmail I needed out there. "Uh, nothing. I – uh, I was scared, ya know. Worried, or um, yeah worried. But y-you were there and- Hey! Don't I owe you a kiss or something?" I stuttered out, and before he could respond I grabbed his head and pulled his lips to mine.

Edward didn't move, probably from the shock of me attacking him. At first it was me just trying to distract him from my last name, but then something changed. I started to notice how soft and warm him lips were, how soft his hair was in my hands – still slightly damp from the pool – and the slight scruff that was tickling my face.

All these sensations went straight through my body, his touch felt like none other and it made my body want more. I relaxed my jaw and molded my lips against his. Edward reacted in kind, no longer frozen, but moaning and kissing me back. I felt his lips open and his tongue tracing my lower lip, as if he was asking for an invitation. The feeling of his warm, wet tongue on my lips sent a shock strait to my clit, warming my whole body. It was my turn to moan and I twisted his hair between my fingers before moving them down to his broad shoulders, feeling the well toned muscles under my fingers. I felt my brain go fuzzy but I couldn't tell if it was just from Edward, or from my lack of breathing with Edwards tongue attacking my mouth.

I pulled back from his mouth and gasped for breathe. This didn't seem to deter Edward at all as his lip traveled to my neck. He bit down gently before twirling his tongue over the spot and then sucking. I moaned and gasped, gripping him tighter to my body trying to eject every feeling I could from him.

It just felt _so_ _fucking amazing_.

I could feel myself dripping, and not from the pool, that was for sure. My panties were getting soaked and my core was aching. I _needed_ something.

Apparently Edward read my mind as he was making his way down my neck, because he pushed me against the wall and lifted my hips to his.

"Oh god, Edward! Yesss…" I hissed. The pressure of his _very_ aroused cock against my overheated core sent jolts of bliss through my body.

"What do you want Bella?" He asked as he started nibbling the top of my breasts.

I could barely make a coherent thought, let alone speak them. "I-I. Uhghn. Right there." Was all I could say as he rolled his hips and his cock rubbed against my clit. "Shit." He breathed.

"Bella, if you don't stop me….I won't….. Fuck, that feels amazing. I can't…." He moaned as he brought his lips back to mine.

"Don't stop. Whatever you do, please don't stop." I begged against his lips before battling his tongues with my own.

He separated our lips long enough to rip off my U.S.A. t-shirt and threw it to the side. I was now half naked in my white lace bra and team warm up pants. Edward, however, was wearing way too many clothes for my taste and I promptly started tugging on his shirt. He helped me take it off seeing my height of 5'6" was nowhere near capable of taking off a shirt that was on a body of 6'6" and arms that still extended from there, even though my feet weren't touching the ground. The man was a full 12 inches taller than me.

"God, you're so beautiful." Edward said, looking into my eyes instead of my breasts. This earned him _huge_ brownie points and I promptly rewarded him. I lowered my hand from his shoulders slowly down, sweeping over his amazing abs – I was tempted to stay there – and kept going till I was playing with the elastic of his pants. The same white pants designed with red and blue arcs put in here and there, were still on my legs, but they looked much better on Edward, than me.

He was now sucking on the top of my breasts, but a moan vibrated from his mouth through my chest as I teased him with my fingers slowly dipping underneath the fabric. I grinned to myself when I felt that he was going commando.

Halle-fucking-lujah.

Instead of giving him what he wanted, skin on skin, I slightly grazed him through the pants. I could feel how hard he was, and how large. I wanted him so badly.

Edward growled as I touched him and his hot mouth captured my nipple through my bra. I could feel the heat through the material. Throwing my head back, I let out a noise that could not be any form of a word, it was just what I was feeling. Pure. Fucking. Bliss.

"Fuck Edward, more." Was all I could say. I grabbed his cock and started stroking him through his pants. I felt him twitch, but all I could think about was his glorious mouth in a very specific place on my left breast.

He leaned away from me and started walking towards the conference table. I was about to complain – I was quite liking what seemed to be headed towards wall sex – but he promptly shut me up as he plopped me down and quickly unhooked my bra.

"Horrible invention." He mumbled as he captured my other nipple. I couldn't talk; the waves of pleasure going through my body were too great. Never had I come from just nipple action, but I had the feeling if it kept going like this, that would change.

Edward reached down my body and ripped off my pants. Unlike me, there was no teasing involved. His hand reached back up and he lightly touched me right over the place that was aching the most. There was still one piece of blasted material in the way and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Edward please. Touch me." I whined.

He brought his mouth to my ear. "Where? Where do you want me to touch you?" He asked. His voice made me ache more. "Say it. Say where you want me."

I moaned. "My pussy, _please._ I'm aching for you."

"As you wish." Was all he said before dipping his fingers under the elastic band of my white, simple, boy-briefs and ripping them off. He quickly brought his hand back and took one finger, stroked me from my clit to my opening. He teased the opening and I bucked my hips off the table. I needed him, _any part_ of him. _Now!_

Edward brought our mouths back together and kissed me deeply. He didn't tease for long though, he brought his finger back up and circle my clit. I nearly screamed, and would have if his mouth wasn't attached to mine. He then trailed his finger down and plunged it into my opening.

"Oh god! Ungh, unhhh. More, please more." I nearly yelled.

"You like that?" He asked. "You like my fingers in your pussy?"

Fuck, he was a dirty talker too. I loved dirty talkers.

I couldn't answer coherently so I just moaned. He inserted another finger and pumped in and out as his thumb massaged my clit.

It was the quickest I'd ever felt myself build, but I knew I was going to lose it soon. "Edward, fuck, I'm so close."

He bent his head and sucked my nipple in his mouth. Gently grazing his teeth over it, and then circling his tongue. The pressure in my belly spiked, bringing me to the edge.

"Oh!" I said and arched my back.

Popping out my nipple he breathed harshly against my neck. "Come for me my Bella."

Those words were all it took. My walls came clashing down on him fingers. I screamed something loud enough that I'm sure the whole floor would have heard if there was anyone here.

When I finally came down, Edward was still sucking on any part of my skin he could reach. I decided to return the favor as my lips found his neck.

I sucked on his earlobe and then whispered in his ear. "You turn."

He sucked in a breath and moaned loudly as my hand reached under his pants and strait to his hard member.

I stroked him up and down, spreading the pre-cum at his tip before repeating the process. The noises from his throat were doing things to my body again. Fuck, I just couldn't get enough I came only a few seconds before.

Suddenly his hand flew up from the table where he had been supporting me, and then himself, and gripped my wrist.

"Wha-" I started to ask. It was in my limited experience, that guys never turned down a hand-job.

"I am so hard for you." Edward growled. "But I'd much rather come _inside_ of you." My head fell on his shoulder and I moaned before I kissed him. I quickly ripped down his pants and opened my legs more for him. Removing my lips from his I had a horrid thought.

"Condom?"

He froze for a second, but then his face brightened.

"Thank god for coach." He said as he reached over beside me to the warm up jacket he was wearing when we came into the room. Zipping open the pocket he grabbed what I'm sure was a condom.

I didn't waste time thinking why Coach and a condom would have in common; instead I brought his body back to mine when the condom was in place.

I was kissing his neck and running my hands down his amazing abs when Edward pulled me back. I looked into his dark green eyes; they seemed to be searching for something in mine. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I was confused for a second; did he think that I would have let everything else happen if I wasn't sure? But then I smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure."

He attacked me with another kiss and griped my hips.

Slowly but surely he sunk deep inside of me. We both moaned as the feeling consumed us. "Fuck. Bella, I'm not going to last long." He said, his face sheepish.

If I wasn't in such a sex induced state I would have laughed. Instead I twirled my hips, making us both moan again, and looked him in the eye. "Good, me neither." With that he started pumping in and out of me. He brought his fingers to my clit again and slowly circled.

I was a sweaty mess, but I didn't care. The feelings rushing through me were beyond incredible. I felt whole and alive. He sped up as we both got closer to bliss. I shift my hips and brought my knees up; this increased his depth and hit a spot in me no one had ever reached.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "Oh god, right there!"

He pounded into me again; hitting what I guessed was the mythical g-spot. "There?"

"Yes. Yes, _right _there. Harder." I moaned

He pounded harder and faster, his fingers circled my clit and I could feel myself tightening up again. Edward was getting impossibly harder inside of me and seemed to be losing some of his rhythm.

"Fuck, so close. Bella, come with me." He said into my neck.

It didn't take a lot of effort. He plunged in one more time, hitting my spot and flicking my clit and I came crashing for the second time.

As my walls squeezed around him he came as well, calling my name. We both sat there in our post orgasmic haze neither saying anything.

After a while he pulled out of me and I let out a whine.

Kissing my cheek he mumbled. "I'll be right back; I need to throw this away."

He was, in fact, right back and he grabbed me and laid us both on the table. I snuggled into his side and laid my head on his chest.

"Holy fuck." Was all I could say.

Edward let out a laugh. "Holly fuck indeed, not really what I expected for the night."

I suddenly realized that we were lying on a table, in a conferees room, where other people in suits would probably be in the morning. I giggled at the thought of their faces if they knew.

Edward angled his head to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the poor people that have to be at this table after we fucked on it." I laughed.

Edward shrugged and let out a laugh too. "We'll leave a note to have them disinfect it."

I laughed again and kissed his side, closing my eyes.

"How'd I get so lucky?" He asked.

"What?"

"I had the best day of my career, punched a guy that I've wanted to beat up for a while now, and then got the girl of my dreams naked." Edward smirked.

"Shut up." I said slightly smacking him. Then I smirked. "Girl of your dreams, huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Edward squirmed. "Well, uh, yeah. I mean…I might have….kinda of had a crush on you since Colorado Springs."

I sprung forward and twisted to look at Edward. "What?! Denver was like, well almost six months ago! I wasn't even assigned to the team then, and you hadn't qualified. I didn't even know you!" I exclaimed.

Edward ran his fingers through his already messed up hair. "Yeah I know, but you were always just so…pretty." He finally sighed like a five year old.

I giggled. "Pretty?"

He blushed. Edward fucking Masen blushed. "Um, yeah. I mean come Bella, you're gorgeous you have the swimmers, and the divers, and the runners, and practically every straight, single male here after you!" He said sitting up on his elbow.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. But even if that were true, it's the same way with you Mr. Flirting-with-everything-with-a-vagina."

Edward scoffed. "I'm really not that much of a player. At first I was just enjoying the attention; I mean I'm a guy. But then I met you, and saw I was getting a reaction out of you and I thought you might like me so I tried to make you…I don't know, jealous?" He said with a shrug.

I couldn't quite believe it. "Well you're definitely not a virgin." I snorted.

Edward pulled me back down to the table and putting me on his chest again. "No, I'm not a virgin, but I'm also not the kind of guy that does one night stands. Actually," he blushed, "I don't really do, this." He said gesturing to the room around us.

I laughed and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Neither do I." I told him.

"Bella I don't want this to be a one night stand." He said.

I laughed. "So then what? Fuck buddies?"

"No! God, no, I would never do that to you!" He cleared his throat and flipped over so he was hovering above me. My eyes flashed to the flex in his sexy arms, very few people could make holding your body on just your arms look like you were floating. Edward clearing his throat brought my eyes back to his green ones. "Uh, Bella, I would like to date you. As to say I'd like to be in a relationship with you." He mumbled, looking nervous.

I was shocked for a second. Never had I thought the day would come when Edward Masen asked me to be in a relationship with him and I was actually considering it. But he was, and I really wanted to say yes.

Instead of blurting so, I smirked. "Well how can I date someone – or be in a relationship – if said person hasn't even taken me on one date, let alone asked me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Edward grinned. "Bella, I know this is a bit backwards seeing as we're lying naked….on a table….where anyone could catch us…." He kept trailing off.

"I get it!" I yelled with a grin and another roll of my eyes.

"But will you please do me the absolute honor of going out with me? And then hopefully, being my girlfriend?" The nerves were back in his face, but I grinned.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you. And how about we see if we can make it through a couple of dates without killing one another before we decide on the status of our relationship?"

Edward leaned down and kissed me gently. "Sounds like a good plan to me." He kissed me again slower and longer this time, but still as chastely. "See, I'm lucky."

"I guess you are, but didn't expect this to happen either, so we were both taken by surprise." I told him stroking my fingers down his lithe body.

After a second he frowned. "Wait a minute, you attacked me."

"What?" I asked confused.

"There was no build up, no hint that we were going to kiss, you sprang on me." Edward frowned. "Why?"

I gulped, remembering why the last hour had passed. "Uh, well…" I trailed off.

"We were talking about why you weren't worried about getting fired." He said with a frown.

"I um, well you see I- I w-was worried, but then. Why are we talking about this?" I asked, hopelessly trying to distract him.

Edward smirked. "Oh no you don't, what's going on Bella?"

I pulled him down on me and ran my fingers over his body and down to his cock, gently stroking the half mass erection. I kissed right underneath his ear. "Are you sure you want to talk right now?" I asked.

"Bella…" He moaned but then grabbed both my wrists in one hand. "You're trying to distract me, but it isn't going to work." He said with a mock disapproving look.

I huffed and crossed my arms against my chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, you do too. What makes you so sure you won't get fired? Hell, I'm a favorite and a gold medalist and I think sometimes they might fire _me._"

"Well what if I just don't want to tell you?" I asked snarkaly.

"Well then." He said with an evil glint in his eye. "I'll just have to pull it out of you."

"Yeah right, and how are you going to do tha-" I was cut off by Edward ghosting his lips over my face, and then down to my ear. I never was really an ear girl, but something about the way Edward's breath tickled my skin lit me on fire. "I, uh-" He gently sucked on my pulse.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I don't have to-uuuuggghhh…." I moaned as he worked his pretty mouth down my body to my clavicle, nibbling on the bone. He was also pressing his now almost fully aroused member into my ecstatic girly bits.

_Traders_. I thought down to them.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, not almost at my breast. "What aren't you telling me? Now that I think about it, you never get in trouble; you're always at the board meetings. Who are you Bella Hale?" He closed his lips over the very tip of my nipple and tugged a bit.

"Fuck, um you see… I'm not." I gasped out.

Edward pulled back with a confused frown. "What do you mean, 'you're not'?"

I growled. He'd done it, pulled it out of me and I was only half pissed. The man was dangerous.

"Ugh, I hate you." I said flinging my arm over my eyes, knowing I was acting like a fifteen year old girl.

Edward pulled my arm back. "Please don't hide those beautiful eyes. Now, what do you mean, you're not?"

I couldn't look in his eyes. "Well, my name isn't _technically _Hale…"

"Then what is it. Are you some fugitive running from the law under a fake name?" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you a dude?"

I rolled my eyes. "No I am not running from the law, and I am most certainly _not_ a dude. Nor have I ever been one." I huffed.

"Come on Bella, just tell me. I promise I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to." Edward pleaded.

I sighed, telling him wouldn't be that big of a deal, I just didn't want him to treat me different. Or worse, end the whole team knew who I was and treat me differently.

"Okay, okay. Well you know how ever branch of the U.S.A. Team is owned by a different person, group of people, or company?" I asked. Edward nodded, still looking confused. I sighed. "Well it just so happens that my last name is actually Swan, uh- not Hale." I mumbled.

For a moment the confusion didn't move off of Edwards face, and then a light bulb went off. "Wait." He said closing his eyes for a second. "You're Bella Swan? As in Isabella Swan? As in the daughter of Charles Swan owner of the American Olympic Swim Team?" I nodded silently, biting my lip. He just looked at me, shock coloring his face. "Uhhhmm." He didn't look upset, or worried, or cocky, or anything really. Just shocked. He looked like he had just found out the sky was actually red all the time and he just hadn't noticed.

"Say something?"

His face then cleared up, he smiled at me, and then he smirked.

A smirk from Edward Masen was never good.

"So does that mean I just slept with my boss?" He asked.

I couldn't help it; I laughed hysterically, but didn't fail to punch him in the arm. He rolled off of me, but took me with him so I was now lying on top of the gorgeous, amazing, sexy man.

"Shut it. And technically you slept with the boss's daughter, and that's worse." I told him and then leaned down and kissed the crap out of those smirky lips.


End file.
